Telecommunications systems, cable television systems and data communication networks use optical networks to rapidly convey large amounts of information between remote points. In an optical network, information is conveyed in the form of optical signals modulated onto beams of light through optical fibers. Optical networks often employ wavelength division multiplexing (WDM). In WDM networks, a number of optical signals are carried in an optical fiber via beams of light that include disparate wavelengths, thereby increasing network capacity.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one or more example technology areas where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.